Crossroads Song
by The legend of Ren
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un maestro de música que decide retirarse luego de un suceso que lo ha confundido un poco. Durante su estancia en Londres se encuentra con una joven ídol a la que extrañamente cree conocer desde hace muchos años. Historia odio/amor (no es songfic)
1. Prólogo

**Título:**

**Fandom**: Axis Power Hetalia.

**Words:** 497

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Rating:** Hetero/ T/ ninguno.

**Pairings**: Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

><p><em>Tranquila. Lo has hecho miles de veces, sólo respira. Bien, tu puedes, ya casi es hora. Prepárate. Uno, dos, y...<em>

–¡Por favor escucha mi canción!– Imagina a una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado que llega casi hasta sus muslos, tiene un flequillo adorable y unos lindos moños rojos que sujetan dos bonitas coletas de forma suave. Sus ojos se notan un poco tristes y algo feroces, lleva en sus manos su micrófono. No es muy alta, pero es muy bonita. Así es como son las ídol.

La joven sale por debajo del escenario, escondida entre tanto humo, las luces cambian y se mueven con el ritmo de la canción. La tecnología en su debut es espléndida, pareciera como sí estuviese encerrada dentro de una enorme flor de cristal, esperando, son sólo ilusiones. Así es como son las ídol.

Comienza con su canto, la inmensa flor se rompe, estalla en miles de pedazos, se pulveriza, unos brillos envolventes llenan el ambiente, están en el aire, todo es parte del escenario. Allí está ella, la canción de "Killer Lady" ya había comenzando, lleva un traje escotado, de hecho es bastante erótico. Luce calmada y apacible, se ha convertido, una metamorfosis impresionante, ya no es la de antes. Sonríe, sus movimientos están llenos de gracia y ella es coqueta. Todos están bajo su control; así es como debe ser una ídol.

Londres. Era casi media noche cuando el concierto estaba ya por acabar, las luces del lugar iluminaban el cielo nublado, y el sonido, los gritos y la música podían escucharse muy bien desde el departamento. Había sido una pésima idea haberse mudado allí, sólo a un verdadero idiota se le habría ocurrido vivir tan cerca del auditorio más grande de la capital. Era evidente que hasta que el maldito concierto terminara podría dormir ¿cómo es que a los jóvenes de entonces les podía gustar esa clase de música basura?

Arthur se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, creía que era ya bastante molesto tener que soportar el insomnio, pero lo peor de todo es que tenía que escuchar aquella música a la que consideraba chatarra. Aún no se explicaba cómo es que aquello había pasado. Imaginó lo agradable que sería vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, en algún pueblo tranquilo que no estuviese tan contaminado de porquerías "novedosas" como aquellas. Frunció el ceño asqueado, si en esos momentos pudiese ir y darle clases de verdadera música a todos esos chiquillos... Se sintió un poco más mareado con tan sólo pensar aquello, tuvo que levantarse de la cama para ir a prepararse algún té que lograra tranquilizarlo.

_Si tan sólo pudiera volver a dar clases..._ se asomó por la ventana y dirigió su mirada a la gran estructura de la cual provenía la música. Rodó los ojos y se bebió el té lo más rápido que pudo, lo más seguro es que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Woaaaa, aquí Ren de nuevo con un nuevo Fanfic. Bueno, espero no lo odien, le había estado dando muchas vueltas y por fin me decidí a comenzarlo bien, jejeje.<p>

Como sea, esto fue lo que salió. Aún no tengo un título oficial, así que puede que luego lo cambie.

No tengo nada más que agregar, tan solo espero no dejarlo botado D:

Recuerden que por cada review que me dejen estarán donando 5 rupias para que la heroína del tiempo pueda ir y salvar a Hyrule (?)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:**

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Words: **858

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Raiting: **Hetero/ T/ ninguno.

**Pairings: **Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

><p>-Mi pequeña princesa, como siempre, lo has hecho de maravilla. El concierto de anoche fue más que un éxito y todos quieren verte hoy en la fiesta- El joven levantó su pulgar en forma de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo a la morena quien se miraba al espejo.<p>

La gira había finalizado y Victoria se sentía alegre de que por fin, después de casi año y medio, podría descansar. Sin embargo, sentía como sí algo no estuviera funcionando como a ella le hubiese gustado, hizo una mueca y se acomodó uno de sus listones.

-Si, lo sé, gracias- se limitó a decir mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- casi le pareció a la menor un ronroneo -Tendrás que ponerte muy bella por que en un rato vendré por ti. Recuerda, debes de estar elegante, bonita y...-

-Sonriente- finalizó ella. Soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. -No hace falta decirlo-

Francis salió de la habitación, desde que se había convertido en su representante Victoria había alcanzado la fama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un chico amable y muy guapo, pero en ciertas ocasiones le había parecido que era un poco más coqueto de lo que ella podía soportar, además, siempre la obligaba a sonreír para que la gente también sonriera con ella.

"Si tu eres feliz, todos serán felices" solía decir él, pero a la ídol más bien le parecía que él sufría también de vez en cuando, aunque el mayor pareciera querer ocultarlo.

Arthur no podía creer que había aceptado la maldita invitación de su "amigo" el Norteamericano. Sin embargo, la noche anterior había sido terrible y quería despejarse un poco.

_No es necesario ir de traje, pero procura ir bien vestido_ Le había dicho Aldred antes de irse a su casa para arreglarse también. No había querido decirle qué tipo de evento sería aquel al que asistirían, pero ya se imaginaba que era una reunión de gente importante y contactos del trabajo del menor.

A regañadientes aceptó el hecho de que era hora de salir de su abismo. Se bañó, afeitó y arregló para la ocasión. Pantalón de vestir, zapatos, una buena camisa, un saco. Nada del otro mundo. Al final cuando Alfred llegó a su casa por él le dedicó una mirada de optimismo y aparente aprobación.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar en dónde sería la dichosa fiesta Arthur ya estaba completamente arrepentido. Había muchísimas personas y todas parecían ser una bola de hipócritas lame botas. Bufó un poco e imploró que la noche se pasará rápido. ¿Por qué abría aceptado ir en primer lugar? Pero ya no había marcha atrás y tampoco quería parecer descortés. ¿Eso no lo convertía a a él un hipócrita lame botas?

Por un momento el rubio se sintió tranquilo al darse cuenta que no llamaba ni un poco la atención, por otra parte su ego se sintió algo herido, pero estaba bien, nada que no pudiera soportar.

Luego de dar vueltas y probar algunos bocadillos notó que, probablemente el invitado de honor, bajaba de una lujosa limosina. Una parte de sí quería saber de quién se trataba, pero al ver que la gente se abarrotaba para ir y ver al dichoso alguien su curiosidad se dio por bien servida. Se encogió de hombros. Seguro se trataría de algún otro imbécil tipo rico. En ese momento Arthur quería que la noche se acabara.

Tal y como Francis le había dicho llegó por ella. Sonriente y muy perfumado el Francés le ofreció su brazo mientras le explicaba lo grandiosa que sería su fiesta y lo genial que se la pasarían. Por sus experiencias previas a Victoria más bien le pareció que estaría allí de adorno mientras sufría por el aburrimiento.

-Mírate nada más. Ese vestido que hemos elegido para ti te ha quedado de maravilla- murmuró él mientras a la Seselwa le parecía que la devoraba con la mirada, se sonrojó más por aquella mirada que por el cumplido, pero había aprendido a disimular bien todo.

-Gracias, estoy segura que me veo bien- la respuesta sonó hasta cierto punto áspera, pero cumplía su propósito a la perfección, ser "amable"

En sí el vestido tampoco era la gran cosa, de hecho, era bastante sencillo. Aunque comparado con todos los trajes usados en su concierto, cualquier cosa sería sencilla. Era rojo de tirantes que llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas a juego, lo cierto era que realmente se veía bien.

_Tranquila, tu puedes, lo has hecho miles de veces. Sólo debes de tratar de ser amable y sonreír todo el tiempo, luego, cuando te canses podrás ir a casa y quitarte este maldito vestido_

Victoria no notó que ya habían llegado hasta cuando Francis la miró con cierto recelo. Según le pareció había ignorado (una vez más) todos sus consejos.

-Te he preguntado que sí estas lista-

-Ah, oui. Lo estoy- sonrió como solía hacerlo. De una forma tan fingida que cualquiera podría jurar que era real.

Francis asintió y la puerta se abrió. Tanta gente. Siempre tan acompañada y aclamada y a la vez tan sola. Sonrió un poco más mientras saludaba.

Quería que la noche se acabara.

* * *

><p>Hey, espero que este capítulo no esté tan fail D8 como sea, aquí está, espero que les gusté (y que pueda seguir escribiendo y no dejar botado el mugre fanfic)<p>

Recuerden. Un review = rupias para salvar Hyrule :D

Amor y paz. Ren


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:**

**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Words: **1031

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Hetero/T/ninguno

**Pairings:** Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

><p>Fue cuando la vio llegar que comenzó a pensar que el haber acompañado a su amigo a aquella fiesta había sido una buena idea, le parecía que era una chica bastante popular, todos querían hablar con ella y conocerla, la morena sonreía de oreja a oreja, se veía hermosa, claro que no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero lo era, se notaba a simple vista y tampoco se podía negar.<p>

¿Quién era? Apretó los labios y tragó en seco, le ardían las mejillas ligeramente ¿Se notaría su sonrojo? Cuando creyó que lo peor ya había pasado cruzó la mirada con la jovencita y ella le dedicó un guiño de forma traviesa, luego, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a algún otro invitado que seguro la conocía bien.

—Su nombre es Victoria, pero todos la conocen mejor como Sesel, ella es la invitada de honor. Vaya que es bonita y popular, pero prefiero a las mujeres más… mujeres. Ya debes saber a lo que me refiero— Alfred le había susurrado aquello en el oído, sacando a Arthur de su trance, disfrutaba mucho hacer enojar a su amigo, y ya que conocía bastante bien su historia aquel comentario le parecía oportuno.

Arthur sintió cómo comenzaban a sudarle las manos, ese norteamericano no era más que un dolor en las bolas ¿Cómo es que lo soportaba? Ah, sí, ya lo había recordado. Rodó los ojos y bebió amargamente de su Whisky.

—No es más que una chiquilla— Volvió a hablar el menor –Pero esa chiquilla me hará muy rico si logro hacer que grave un disco para mi compañía. Su voz es impresionante; Verás Arthur, Victoria es la Idol del momento, pero no es como cualquier Idol, en todo el mundo no había nunca habido una voz como la suya, no desde Lynn Minmay, pero han pasado muchas décadas desde entonces. Sesel es una mina de oro—

Alfred se alejó a trotes y se dirigió a la morena quien regalaba sonrisas encantadoras y miradas coquetas a quienes se le acercaban, por lo que podía ver en ese momento, no era la primera vez que la chica recibía tanta atención, seguro ya estaba entrenada para eso.

Al rubio se le pasó el sonrojo y comenzó a meditar las palabras de su amigo._ Así que es una Idol, vaya que debe ser especial para que Alfred sea así de lame botas con alguien, ese sujeto es el ser más egoísta en este planeta. _No se había percatado de los carteles y posters en aquel gran salón, quizás estaba tan concentrado en su vida que no puso atención en los detalles de la fiesta.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y de la misma forma se revolvió el cabello. Estaba un poco mareado, probablemente el alcohol que había ingerido comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, salió del gran salón para tomar aire freso, eso seguro lo ayudaría.

Una Idol, una falsa y espantosa Idol. El guiño y su dulce sonrisa habían pasado a un segundo plano, de hecho, comenzaba a creer que no era tan bonita como aparentaba, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se llamara Victoria de verdad ¡¿Y por qué diantres su nombre de pila era Sesel?! Entrecerró sus ojos, como sospechando cosas peores. Pobre Alfred, quizás estaba siendo engañado, lo más seguro es que la chica hacía playback y que su voz estaba arreglada con miles de sintetizadores. Él sabía de eso, sabía de música, quizás tenía que advertir a su estúpido y creído amigo para que no perdiera su dinero de una forma igual de estúpida.

—Es usted quien estaba con el Productor Norteamericano— De nuevo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos –Alfred Jones. Sí, me dijo que venía con un amigo— Arthur levantó una ceja al ver que quien le hablaba era ni más ni menos que la niña Idol.

—Sólo lo he acompañado porque siempre se mete en algún apuro y por alguna razón cree que tengo que ser yo el idiota que debe ayudarlo a salir de problemas. Sólo eso— Su tosca respuesta y su fingido desinterés hizo que la morena hiciera un ligero puchero y pusiera una cara de decepción.

—Así que dice que no ha venido por mi—Arthur podía percibir un poco de indignación en el tono de voz de Victoria. –Es la primera persona que conozco que aparentemente no sabe de mi. Pero no puedo permitir que eso pase, así que si me lo permite me presentaré. Mi nombre es Victoria Piaf— y de nuevo la muchacha sonrió, sin embargo esta vez Arthur no estaba desprevenido, por lo que se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

—Soy Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto, Lady Piaf. Ahora, si usted me permite hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué está aquí en el jardín cuando hay decenas de invitados deseosos de hablar con usted?—

—Quería relajarme un poco antes de seguir con todo este teatro, la mayoría de las personas que están aquí no son conocidos míos en lo absoluto— Se estiró, como si tuviera pereza y luego acomodó uno de sus listones — ¿Por qué no estás a dentro tu, Arthur? — La chica lo volvió a mirar con esa mirada coqueta ¿qué planeaba y por qué de pronto le tenía tanta confianza?

— Tampoco conozco a ninguno de los invitados, Lady Piaf—

— Ya conoce a la invitada de honor, podría pasar el resto de la noche a su lado, así ya no estaría solo— La chica sonrió aún más, de una forma que a Arthur le pareció más genuina y por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo sonreír a él. —Por cierto, Arthur, si decides que no será así por lo menos quédate a escucharme, te prometo que no te arrepentirás— La morena le dedicó un segundo guiñó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia adentro. —Ah y por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo, puedes decirme Sesel, aunque mis amigos prefieren llamarme Victoria—

Arthur se quedó un momento pasmado viendo a la chica entrar ¿Que la escuchara cantar? ¿Qué tan buen concierto podría ofrecerle? Aún así luego de un rato decidió que sería bueno entrar al salón, no es como que quisiera escucharla, pero hacía frío afuera, sí, eso.

* * *

><p>Vaya, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sin actualizar este Fanfic, pero por fin ayer pude escribir algo decente como continuación (y eso me pone muy feliz :D), en fin, revisando los capítulos anteriores me di cuenta de que tengo errores ortográficos ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! Tendré que arreglar eso... ni modo :C<p>

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi novio por que sin él este capítulo también se habría ido al catre, además siempre está allí para leer mis cuentos y escritos fails. GRACIAS AMOR c: También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mari, que guarda los pedazos de historias que le envío y me echa porras siempre :3 es algo así como mi archivero personal... Gracias Mari bonita.

Recuerden que por cada Review que reciba estarán contribuyendo con 5 Rupias para poder ayudar a Hyrule y al héroe del tiempo, Gracias por leer 3  
>Ren. <p>


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título: **

**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia.

**Words:** 632.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoiler/Rating:** Hetero/T/Ninguno.

**Pairings:** Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

><p>Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y pisó lo que quedaba de él, giró y soltó un suspiro. "P<em>or lo menos quédate a escucharme, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"<em> La petición había sonado casi a una súplica. ¿Qué tan buena voz podía poseer aquella chica que se hacía llamar Sesel?, levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, quizás podía concederle el beneficio de la duda, quizás podía escucharla, sólo para no dejar, luego se iría sin que se diera cuenta.

Entró entonces al salón que contrastando con el frío que hacía en el patio era bastante cálido, evitó encontrarse con Alfred, asegurándose de que estuviera entretenido y no evitara su escape. Las luces se apagaron de repente, el inglés hizo un gesto de disgusto, entonces sonó una melodía, alguien estaba tocando el bajo y segundos después una voz, una hermosa, hechizante y maravillosa voz, por un momento le pareció como si estuvieran esperando a que entrara para poder comenzar.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a buscar con la mirada de dónde demonios era que salía tan bonito sonido y la vio, en una clase de escenario improvisado, se había cambiado de ropa, su rostro incluso era otro. ¡Victoria había cambiado! El rubio abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

La mujer que traía un vestido rojo y coletas ahora usaba un vestido blanco largo y una trenza enorme, aún llevaba los moños. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de confianza comenzó a cantar, era un pedacito de cielo, como si un ángel estuviera cantándole, y la canción era dulce y un poco sugerente también.

De pronto el aspecto del lugar cambió, el escenario improvisado se volvió otro y el suelo ya no estaba, en su lugar había un enorme reloj que avanzaba y retrocedía, como si estuviera descompuesto, las luces se movían según el tono de la música y el vestido de la chica había sido reemplazado una vez más ¡¿Cómo era posible aquello?!

Sus miradas se encontraron y entonces pareció que sólo estaban ellos dos, nadie más estaba allí. Victoria extendió su mano ¿Debería tomarla? ¡No! No podía hacerlo, de pronto la multitud apareció de nuevo y la joven pareció ignorarlo por completo, frunció los labios y comenzó a caminar, no quería estar ahí, le dolía el pecho y le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, sus pensamientos estaban entremezclados y no era capaz de pensar correctamente.

La canción había terminado y el lugar era el mismo de siempre, pero él había cambiado, echó un último vistazo, de nuevo llevaba un vestido rojo, de nuevo había cambiado, sentía muchas nauseas, salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

-¡Arthur! - Escuchó, suplicó que su amigo entendiera que quería retirarse -¿Te vas tan pronto, no te he presentado a Sesel? ¡¿A qué no es maravillosa?!-

-Ahora no Alfred, creo que he bebido demasiado, me siento mal- Ni siquiera se dignó a verlo, sólo siguió caminando y se alejó, se alejó de todo aquello que había movido tantos sentimientos dentro de él, se alejó tanto como pudo de aquella extraña voz que aún penetraba sus oídos, incluso creyó que había penetrado en su corazón. ¿Quién demonios era Victoria? ¿Lo había drogado acaso?

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que se había ido de la fiesta, aún estaba en la bañera, no creía que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para salir de ahí, se sumergió para tratar de deshacer toda clase de ideas y pensamientos que sólo lo confundían más.

_Want you here tonight... Want you here tonight_ . Aquella última parte de la canción, aquellas últimas palabras, sonaban igual de suplicantes que cuando le pidió que se quedara a escucharla.

Aquella noche tarareó la canción hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Hey! Aquí Ren de nuevo, reportándose rápidamente. No he dejado la historia de lado, lo juro.<p>

La canción que canta Sey se llama "Toki wo Koete" (a través del tiempo), para quienes no lo sepan es el intro de una serie de una magical girl, la serie se llama "Saint Tail" (muy bonita, se las recomiendo). La versión en la que me he inspirado es la del cover de Hanatan (la voz que le da vida a sey, para mi, obvio). La pueden encontrar en su disco Mahou Shoujo 28 :) La subiré luego a Youtube para mostrarles el ritmo.

Aclarando un poco más lo de Hanatan; Para mi Sey no tiene la voz de Megumi Takamoto, para mi siempre será la voz de Aka Yurica, mejor conocida como Hanatan, es mi cantante favorita y es fabulosa.

Otra aclaración: El fic está /muy/ ligeramente basado en la serie de Macross, sólo que sin los Valkirias ( :c ), así que por eso del escenario, lo aclararé en el próximo review.

Gracias por leer, recuerden que cada review son 5 rupias para este humilde héroe del tiempo :)


End file.
